


Hand Talk

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, adorable spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: What better way to welcome James home than with unexpected sex?





	

At least his office door is locked.

A heavy make out session with 007 to celebrate his successful and safe return from Moscow has migrated from Q's desk to the couch. He's laying down with James above him while they trade breaths. Their lips and tongues slide together in lazy earnest while James works Q's trousers open. To be fair, Q has been fantasizing about sex with James Bond for quite some time now; he just hadn't planned on their first time being at work.

James frees him, and Q's head hits the armrest with a thunk. He's hard from the kissing, and James's fingers are carefully tracing over him. Q can feel every callus, every rough patch of skin. They catch on the soft skin of his cock and make him moan. James's mouth moves down to his neck while his free hand works to pull out his own cock.This Q has to see.

James's cock is a bit shorter and thicker than his own, but it's still impressive. Q wraps his strong, slender fingers around it for a tentative stroke. He feels James's head fall forward against his shoulder. "Q..." The word is breathless, and Q feels a rush of power and want that he hasn't felt in a very long time. He moves his hand slowly, learning the curve and feel of James's cock in his hand as he seeks out his lover's lips for another kiss.

James's hand returns to Q's aching cock and for several minutes, the only sounds in the office are their moans and the squeaking of the couch springs as they grind together. They kiss as often as they miss, lips trailing over faces and down to pulse points; even though he don't leave marks, James's mouth on Q's neck feels like fire. Every part of him is alight.

Q craves this. He wants it. He hasn't wanted anything this badly before.

James manages to tangle the fingers of his free hand in Q's hair, and Q groans again, James's name tumbling from his lips as his breathing quickens. With every passing second he's getting close. He rocks into the touch, his bollocks are growing tight, he needs a little more pressure, just a little faster-

James swallows his cry as Q comes, and his hand jerks, pulling Bond over the edge with him. They collapse on the sofa and don't move for a very long moment. Q's glasses are askew, and he knows his favorite jumper will need vigorous washing if he hopes to get the cum stains out, but he's sated and happy and _God_ when was the last time he thought that?

He nuzzles James and feels the man stir in his arms. James kisses him gently and smiles, a contented smile. Q put that smile there. His sex with James put that smile there. The corners of James's eyes crinkle in a way that tugs on Q's heart and makes his chest ache.

"Was it good for you?"

James chuckles and kisses Q's temple. "Very much so. Though I only came in here to ask you to dinner."

"So we skipped to dessert first?"

"You know what they say. Life is short."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
